Life is a Highway
by cyke93
Summary: Summary: Nathan and Haley share an intimate discussion one late night on the tour bus. Naley. Oneshot!


Life is a Highway

Summary: Nathan and Haley share an intimate discussion one late night on the tour bus.

I liked tonight's episode. It was good, not great. They were things I liked and didn't like. I liked how Haley got a lot of screen time, her and Jamie were so cute on stage, I loved it but I felt that "Joy" was on stage and Haley was still in the background. It was as if Haley was a guest artist coming to perform on the show. I would've liked more interaction with her and Nathan, especially talking about going back home and dealing with everything. Like I said, loved the Haley/Jamie scenes, but where was Nathan. He was really missing from a lot in this episode and I loved how Jamie introduced Haley on stage and joined her at the end but I was really hoping that Nathan would come at the end as well and give the final bow down with Haley and Jamie. I would've loved to have seen that and I think that was a huge opportunity wasted.

But yeah, here's a little one shot about Naley on the road discussing life. I'm half done writing the next chapter of The Mourning After so I should update that soon.

Enjoy and please review!

. . . .

It was dark outside, nothing could be heard except the road beneath them and the faint sound of the radio playing from the driver, all the way on the other side of the bus. Nathan lied in the cramp bunk, his back against the wall and his beautiful wife firmly wrapped around in his arms.

"Stop thinking so loud." Haley mumbled against Nathan's chest.

Nathan smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "What're you doing up?"

"I can say the same thing to you." Haley cocked her head back to look at her husband.

"You should be resting." Nathan pointed out.

Haley shrugged. "Guess, I'm anxious."

"Last show is tomorrow." Nathan pointed out.

"I know." She sighed. "I'm glad to be going home soon but.. I don't know. I'll miss it."

"Yeah, these past few weeks have been pretty great huh?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded her head and kissed her husband on the lips. "Being on tour again was a dream come true but having you and Jamie here.. you don't know how much that means to be."

"Hey, we wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I guess I'm just sad, that's all. When we get back home, you have to resume your training and then I got some more tracks to record and running the label. I loved how it was just _us_ these past few weeks."

"I know." Nathan caressed her cheeks. "Cramped busses, smelly hotel rooms, we couldn't get away from each other." Nathan smiled and held her closer.

"Speaking of cramped busses, one thing I can't wait for is being back in our wonderful California king."

"I don't know." Nathan shrugged. "I kinda like this set up, this little bunk here offers optimum spooning space."

"Optimum spooning space?" Haley tried to hide her laughter. She wouldn't want to wake Jamie, who was sleeping in the bunk just above them.

"You know you love it." Nathan grabbed a hold of her and laid on his back so now Haley was lying on top of him."

"I do love it." Haley leaned down to kiss her husband. The kiss intensified and she could feel the heat radiating from Nathan's bare chest, that wasn't the only thing she could feel. She broke for air and nuzzled her head against his neck. As much as she would love to continue, their son was still above them and knowing Nathan, she knew that they could wake the whole bus with their, _antics_.

Nathan growled slightly and adjusted himself, his boxers feeling tighter than ever but he knew they would have to wait until they got to their hotel later to have some alone time.

"You know being on this bus, makes me think we don't even need that giant bed anymore, there's all that extra space we don't use."

"Extra space?"

"Yeah, you just saddle up to me anyway." Nathan mused.

"Whatever, you're the one that's the spooner." Haley joked.

"So what, you're hot and you have a but that won't quit." He joked back, squeezing said but firmly.

Haley let out a small gasp but couldn't hide the blush forming on her face. After all this time, Nathan still made her feel as giddy as a 16 year old school girl and she doubt that would ever change.

"So I guess we should throw out a bed and swap it for a twin?" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"We could, but I just realized that someone else likes to join us from time to time."

Haley laughed. "He's getting bigger now. I think Jamie's old enough to know that monsters aren't hiding in his bed anymore." Haley's face frowned at the last part. She loved watching her boy grow up but he's becoming more independent each day and sometimes she wishes he was that little baby boy who needed his parents for everything and ran into their room to snuggle in the sheets with them because he was scared of sleeping alone.

"That's true but what about the others?"

"Others?"

"Yeah." Nathan pointed out.

"Other who?"

"Other kids… our kids."

Haley tensed a little bit and slid off Nathan. They were both propped on their side looking at each other.

"So more children huh?"

"Yeah?" Nathan eyed her curiously. "I mean we always talked about having more children, right."

"Yes, but that's all we've ever done." Haley said softly, taking her eyes away from Nathan's cobalt blue.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Nathan lifted her chin up to face him.

"It means, you shouldn't have brought the topic of children up when we both know, it's not going to happen."

"Wait, what?"

"Nathan, we danced around this topic for years."

"Hold up, you of all people know I don't dance." Nathan tried to joke.

"Don't try to be cute." Haley pointed out.

"But I am cute." Nathan smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. She could say that he wasn't cute but they both would know she would be lying. One time when she was drinking, she was called Nathan, "God-damned gorgeous" and that pretty much summed it up right there.

"You know what I mean Nathan. We've talked about but that's all we've ever done."

"We've done more than that." He wiggled his eyes.

"Gosh can you be serious for one second."

"Hey, hey I'm sorry okay. I was just joking. What's up Hales? Do you want to have more children?"

"You know I do."

"I mean now, you want to have more children _now_?"

"…"

"Hales." Nathan said in a more serious tone.

"I don't know. Maybe." Haley sighed. "Look, all I know is that it was easy when we were younger and in school. But we've been out of school for a while now and Jamie is already seven. Look even though you have Lucas, you grew up an only child but I didn't and as much as my family drove me crazy, it was nice growing up with my siblings. As much as I hate to admit it, when Taylor moved out of the house and it was just me and my parents, it was a little lonely. Nathan we have this big gigantic house but its only the three of us, unless if you count Quinn who's somehow has taken residence back at our house." Haley trailed off.

_Note to self, kick Quinn out of the house. _Nathan made a mental note to himself.

"You're right Hales, I did grow up by myself so I don't know how it was like for you."

"Jamie is getting older and I want him to have the chance to be a big brother. I mean I love my oldest brother but by the time I was old enough to start walking and talking, he left the house to go to college. We're not as close as let's say me and Quinn."

"So let's do it then."

"Do what?"

"Have another kid."

"Wait, are you sure?"

"You mean with me resigning with the Bobcats and you with your music, no I'm not sure. We already have a handful dealing with our careers on top of Jamie. But like you said, if we just keep waiting, we'll keep on holding it off and before you know, Jamie is going off to college."

Haley shuddered at the thought, in her mind Jamie would always be that cute little four year old boy running around the house with his cape.

"So.. you really want to do this?"

Nathan nodded. "It'll never be the right time, Hales. I mean remember when we found out about Jamie? But it turned out to be the perfect time, so why not?"

"I can go off the pill. I've been on it for so long, I heard it takes women a couple of weeks to a couple of months to be able to conceive again."

"So throw away the pills." Nathan took a deep breath. "And if it happens, it happens."

Haley couldn't hold back her excitement and she leaned in against Nathan, kissing his chest and then bringing her lips on to his. Then, the weight of having another child was hitting her, she was going to be a mom again.. _whoa_.

"Wow, I'm suddenly really scared right now." Haley admitted.

"Good, cuz I'm terrified." Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Basketball games.. concerts, recordings, promotions, Jamie.." Haley started to list all the things going on in their lives.

"But we'll get through it.. together." Nathan pointed out.

"Just like we've done before?"

"Always." Nathan nodded his head and Haley smiled up at him, leaning to give him another kiss.

"Forever."

Fin.


End file.
